


30 Day Challenge (nsfw version)

by nshittyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nshittyy/pseuds/nshittyy
Summary: just some smuts i write in 30 days
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Markhyuck





	1. Day1: First Time

its been 3 years since mark and donghyuck had dated, they havent talked about sex or even bringing up a topic about it. donghyuck knows that mark isnt a virgin, so why doesnt he want to have sex with him.

thoughts ran through donghyuck's mind almost every night - things like am i not good enough or is my body not attractive to him.

today, donghyuck mustered all his courage to ask mark.

he walked over to the living room couch where mark was sitting comforbly watching garbage tv shows. donghyuck bit his lip before he sat beside mark.

"oh hey babe-"

"mark" donghyuck interrupted him, which he replied with a hum.

"there has been something i wanted to talk about- i mean i've been thinking- um perhaps maybe-" donghyuck groaned, he couldn't even get his words to form properly, how was he gonna do this.

"huh? whats wrong hyuck?" mark sat up properly and faced his anxious boyfriend.

donghyuck's face buried in his palms, mumbling his sentences. 

"baby?" mark gently pulled donghyuck's hands away from his face and pulled him to sit on his lap. 

"what's wrong, hyuckie?" 

donghyuck still said nothing 

"cmon hyuck, you know we dont keep secrets to each other" 

donghyuck was still silent

"well i guess ill be going then-" 

before mark could lift him off his lap, donghyuck spoke up, in quite a loud voice. 

"why dont you wanna have sex with me!" as soon as he realized what he had said, he slapped his hand to his mouth and cussed himself in his mind. 

"is that what you've been thinking about?" mark replied, his hands rubbing gently on donghyuck's waist,while the other nodded in response. 

"baby, i didnt want to rush you. i didnt want to make you think i forced you to do something you're not fully ready for. i was waiting for ghe right time to make it special for you" 

donghyuck was speechless, this is why he loves mark. he's so caring and thoughtful, man of donghyuck wasnt a broke college study he would have asked mark to marry him right here, right now. 

"hyung-" 

"are you sure you're ready?" 

donghyuck's nod was more than enough for mark. the older leaned and in passionately kissed the tan boy, he kissed him with so much love and care, donghyuck's heart felt like exploding. 

mark snaked his down hyuck's body to take off articles of his clothing slowly, not wanting him to be overwhelmed. and after undressing donghyuck, he did it to him as well. 

hyuck stared at the older's body, almost drooling. 

'how come he has been hiding this from me'

mark slowly lifted him up to lay down comfortably on the couch, with mark in between his legs and hovering over him.

"im gonna prep you, okay?"

donghyuck stopped his wrist, and blushed. mark lifted an eyebrow.

"um- i- i already did" donghyuck said, bearly over a whisper.

mark smiled and leaned towards hyuck's neck, and sucked and licked on the spot that made donghyuck crazy. he whimpered and moaned beside marks ear, the older couldnt help but grind down on their erection.

both groaned in the friction. mark amde his way down to donghyuck's sensitive buds. hyuck couldnt help but let out unholy sounds, but to mark it was praises to keep going.

"hyung- please" 

"dont worry baby, ill take care of you" 

mark kissed donghyuck, but this time it was wet and needy. mark slowly inserted his hard on, giving donghyuck time to adjust. 

mark wasnt even full bottomed out but donghyuck was panting and moaning ever so lewd. mark's felt like going insane but he wanted to the pace donghyuck wanted and could manage. 

on the other hand, donghyuck's head was thrown back when mark fully thrusted in him, making him scream mark's name,in a good way of course. 

the feeling of being stretched, filled, and love was making hyuck go incoherent. all the words he was trying to say, became moans or whimpers. 

"tell me when to move, babe" 

in a couple of seconds donghyuck nodded and said 'move'. 

mark slowly built-up a pace, it wasnt fast but it wasnt definitely slow either. as mark started moving donghyuck felt so fucked out, mark thrusting direct on his prostate with no effort. 

"f-faster please" mark easily complied. donghyuck's mouth opened into an 'o', his eyes rolling back. holding on to marks arm, like his life depended on it, his chest heaving and his hips rutting, signaling his close to his orgasm. 

"m-mark- haaa" in one harp thrust, donghyuck shook and shudded as he came, hard. 

his thighs shaking, as mark was still thrusting i him, desperately to cum as well. 

"mark-" 

"just a little bit more, love" donghyuck bit his lip from overstimulation. 

mark pulled out with a groan, cumming on donghyuck's stomach. while donghyuck winced from the feeling of emptiness. 

mark came down from his high, and donghyuck was still bittimg his lip and his eyes were still closed making mark panic. 

"hey, baby are you okay? did i hurt you-" 

mark was cut of by a kiss on his lip from donghyuck. 

"that was the best thing i've ever felt! thank you" donghyuck hugged mark. 

mark chuckled and replied with a 'you're welcome' 

"c-can we do it again please?" 

-DAY 1-


	2. Day2: Sexting(?)

markielee: hyuck!! donghyuck!!!

hyuckles<3: WHAT?! I HAD TO PAUSE QUALITY ANIME FOR THIS THIS HAS TO BE IMPORTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU

markielee: chill 🅱ro i just need the notes you in math,,, her handwriting sucks and you know my eyesight is as well so can you send it pls?

hyuckles<3: seriously?!? THIS COULDNT WAIT?!

markielee: cmon hyuck pls

hyuckles<3: you are so lucky im you're best friend URGH now i have to dig through my gallery fuck you

markielee: love you too! ❤️

hyuckles<3: 

[ _ **insert image]**_

here.. HAPPY?

markielee: hyuck..

hyuckles<3: OH SHIT FORGET YOU SAW THAT WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DELETE BUTTON

markielee: why delete it? your ass looks cute hyuckie

hyuckles<3: istg mark please just dont- just dont

markielee: ill be on your door in 5

hyuckles<3: MARK! WHAT THE FUCK?!

read 11:45 pm

DONT LEAVE ME ON READ BITCH

read 11:46 pm

DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR MY DORM

read 11:46 pm

STOP KNOCKING GO AWAY

read 11:50 pm

\-------

donghyuck walked over to the door where mark was continuously knocking. 

"go away hyung" donghyuck said, on the door, still not opening it. 

there was silence for a minute donghyuck thought that the older had finally left. he decided to open the door and have a peak if mark actually left. 

to his surprise, the door was pulled wide open and mark went inside. donghyuck was slammed on the door, he closed his eyes from the sudden impact and opened his eyes from the sound of his door locking.

mark caged him in his arms staring deeply on his eyes. hyuck bit his lip in anxiousness, and maybe excitement. 

"m-mark?" 

"you're so cute" and then mark kissed him, wrapping his arms around donghyuck's curved waist. the latter's eye widened in the sudden action but nonetheless kissed back. his hands clutching on marks shirt, wrinkling it. 

the kissed turned intense in a matter of seconds when mark tapped his thighs and carried him. this caught donghyuck off guard making him pull away but mark quickly leaned in for another one. 

mark was addicted to the younger's lips, it tasted heavenly and he couldn't stop. 

he walked to the only bedroom in donghyuck's dorm and place him down gently. donghyuck pulled away, wanting to catch his breath. he looked at marks face, which was about just centimeters away from him, and saw how handsome the older was towering over him. 

and for mark, he could have said the same thing about donghyuck, looking all hot and messybwith his hair ruffled in to the wrong ways and his moth open. 

"you're so pretty" mark said and hyuck rolled his eyes. 

donghyuck gathered his strength to push mark so he would be on top of the older. his legs on either side of mark's hips, sitting directly on mark's hard on. 

"if im pretty then can i ride you?" 

donghyuck said with a smirk, mark was taken back with the unexpected confidence but however he still agreed. 

donghyuck took off their clothing, both of them admiring each others body. he then started grindingbslow and sensually making mark groan from the friction. 

"damn baby" mark placed his hands on donghyuck's hips to help him guide his movements. 

donghyuck bit his lips once again, and moved how mark was leaded. both boys' breath became uneven just from grinding and donghyuck wasnt yet satisfied.

he leaned over marks head where he put his lube and applied generously on mark's erection,which the older wince on the cold liquid. 

donghyuck, without no warning, sunk down on mark's cock,rather quickly and desperately. 

mark threw his head back from the unexpected tightness. he gripped donghyuck's hips immensely tight, making donghyuck whine in suprise. 

"fuck- you're so tight" 

donghyuck was no longer in his right mind, he wasnt even moving yet but he felt so good. waves of pleasure running throigh his body as mark made him bounce on his dick. 

pulling him up to his tip and harshly slamming him down. mark focus on donghyucks face, his eyes closed shut and his mouth opened releasing high pitch moans and his hand gripping on marks arms. 

"i- im close ahhn" donghyuck warned but mark kept slamming him up and down until he came hard on their stomachs. with hyuck's shaking orgams, mark came as well, cumming deep inside donghyuck making him whine from the liquid that was dripping out of him. 

"that was hot, hyuck" donghyuck giggled and nuzzled his face on mark's neck, who's dick was still deep in hyuck. 

-DAY2-


	3. Day3: Dry Humping

it was currently 2 am in the morning, donghyuck was wide wake with an erection. how? well, he's in mark's house for their weekly sleepover and mark is topless, so his situation is self explanatory. 

he bit his lip and closed his legs tightly, he couldnt get out the room for the door will make a louder sound than he would. 

'ah fuck it' 

and with that donghyuck went on top of mark and straddled one of his muscular thighs. mark was always a heavy sleeper, which was a good advantage for right now. 

hyuck was wearing shorts and nothing else under, yet his shirt was 2 times bigger on him, which he had to hold. 

he started to rut hips moving erotically and desperately on the older's thighs. but the fabric of his shorts, prevents him from moving freely, he kicked the excess clothing started, once again, to move. 

clutching on his shirt and rapidly pumping his dick, he moved on mark's thigh ever so gracefully. being a dancer has its perks. 

his breathing turned into panting and his lip practically bleeding from how harsh he was biting it. he closed his eyes and threw his head back, from the feeling of mark moving in his sleep, from the weight on his right thigh. 

"f-fuck ahh" donghyuck tried to whisper his moans, but it wasnt quite successful.

mark's eyebrows furrowed as he was slowly awakening, gradually opening his eyes to such sight. his bestfriend humping his thigh. 

donghyuck's eyes was still closed but it struck open when he felt hands around his waist,making him stop. 

"mark-" 

"why'd you stop, princess?" donghyuck blushed at the pet name

"go on, continue" 

and with that donghyuck began to move once again, but this time with mark's help. his hands holding donghyuck's waist so caringly, so passionately. 

"look at you so desperate. riding my thigh while i was asleep." donghyuck moaned at his words, leaning his head to mark's neck, who was now sitting up. 

donghyuck's moans getting louder against the older's ear, at the peak of his climax. 

"cmon baby, cum for me" that was enough for him to release, with a whimper,gripping on marks shirt. his head still snuggled in mark's neck, slowly drifting to sleep making the older chuckle. 

-DAY3-  
this ones kinda short :(


	4. Day4: Against The Wall

mark and donghyuck always had quite a friendship, they would deny all the suspicions about them dating, not wanting to ruin their so called friendship right now. but we all know they feel more than just friends. one example to state is their sexual tension, yet both are still oblivious. 

sometimes, donghyuck would come back to the dorm and be greeted by a half naked mark, with a towel hanging on his waist showing his prominent v line, and his wet hair, makes donghyuck all dizzy. 

or when mark would be playing the guitar, and donghyuck laying down on his bed with short shorts riding up his thighs when ever he'll jump up and down from the game he was playing on his phone, oh boy mark would go insane. 

right now, the two are locked in one of the guest rooms in chenle's house. they were picked together to have 7 minutes in heaven but it somewhat didnt feel like heaven. yet. 

the silence was obstructed when mark cleared his throat and spoke up

"so uhh this is... awkward?" he stated more like asking a question. 

donghyuck chuckled and rolled his eyes still on his corner far from mark. 

he was bout to speak up but then the door was abruptly knocked. 

"we dont hear anything!!" the voice belonged to the one and only na jaemin. 

donghyuck, took a deep breath and walked over to mark.

'if he isnt gonna do anything, then might as well do everything by myself?' 

he placed himself on marks lap, a leg on each side of mark. 

"w-what are you doing?" mark mentally cursed himself for stuttering in this situation, but who wouldnt - with lee donghyuck on your lap, might as well give what he wants. 

"playing the game, silly" and with that he leaned forward attaching his lips to mark's. 

second later, when the two got comfortable, unholy noises were being heard. moans and groans, as the two kissed passionately as if this was their last. 

mark held donghyucks thighs and stood up, until donghyuck's back was on the wall, near the door. 

"ahh hyung~" donghyuck whined when mark pulled away. 

"shh baby" 

donghyuck and mark could hear their friends, cheering out the door making mark chuckle. 

donghyuck gently gripped mark's face and pulled him closer, attacking the older's lips. as donghyuck was busy with kissing mark, the older started to remove their clothes. 

when their clothes were on the floor, with donghyuck surprisingly still being carried by mark against the wall, pulled away. 

"hyung you know you can put me down" 

"i prefer it this was way, how i dreamt of it" 

donghyuck blushed with the statement, and hid he himself on marks neck. 

mark took the lube on the table beside him where jaemin left the lube for them use and applied some on his fingers before approaching donghyuck's entrance. 

"dont prep me hyung" 

"but-" 

"its okay, i promise" donghyuck reassure the older, and mark complied, trusting him. 

mark put some on his hard cock, pumping it before lining it with donghyuck's hole. 

slowly pushing in, making donghyuck grit his teeth and throw his head back. 

"you asked for this, pup" mark said against donghyuck's neck as he whimpered from the name. the older started distract his with wet kisses on his neck,making him mewl. 

donghyuck's breath hitched when mark pushed his entire length in him, making him scream after. particularly, mark's name. 

without waiting for donghyuck's approval to move, mark thrusted upwards and pulling donghyuck's body down meeting his thrusts half way. 

"m-mark hyu- hyung! ahhn!" donghyuck dug his nails on marks toned back, leaving small red crescents on the older's skin. 

"damn baby, you're so tight." mark said. 

donghyuck couldnt comprehend what mark was saying, all he could do was take what mark was giving. tears flowing down his cheeks that was tinted pink. and bitting his bottom lip, to stop producting noises which failed. 

"hy-hyung i- im" 

"go ahead, pup" mark's thrusts were sloppy but pounding on the right places,making donghyuck cum. he came on mark's and his stomach with a high-pitch moan. 

donghyuck clenched hard on mark, making him cum as well, not to far behind. 

"good job, baby" mark said as he walked to the bed and covered their naked bodies with the white velvet sheets. 

"y'all recorded that?" jaemin asked jeno,who nodded. 

"what are we even gonna do with this shit?" jisung said finally uncovering his ears. 

"blackmail" renjun said with a sinister smile. 

-DAY4-  
good luck markhyuck, yall are on your own XD


	5. Day5: Shower Sex

"ugh im so tired" one of the members exclaimed. 

dance practice wasnt easy, it may seem like its easy but it the complete opposite. sweaty, tried bodies make their way to their own rooms. mark went straight to his bathroom and turned on the shower. while waiting for it to get hot, he took of his clothes but as he was remocing the last article of his clothing, donghyuck came busting in the bathroom and then slammed the door closed. 

"hyung! hide me they're gonna-" donghyuck pauses, nearly dropping his phone. mark half naked, with his hands on the waist band of his sweats wanting to take it off. "-kill me" 

"oh okay?" mark furrowed his eyebrows before raising one. 

a knock was heard on the door, both of them stayed quite. 

"donghyuck ! we know your in there!" the knocking became more louder, the door is gonna break at some point. 

donghyuck looked at mark with pleading eyes not to let anyone no know that he was here. mark nodded but then mouthed 'pay me back after this' and donghyuck vigorously nodded

"chill hyung! its mark and dont break my fucking door!" and with that they left. donghyuck breathed out in relief. 

mark walked over to the younger trapping him between his arms, faces centimeters away from each other. 

"i pressume i get a favor in return, am i right?" 

donghyuck nodded, not a single word came out his mouth. 

"alright then" mark pulled donghyuck into a kiss. its not like they havent done this before, its just been a long time. 

mark slowly took off donghyuck's clothing, reveal the beautiful tan skin he had missed marking. as soon as the younger's clothes were off he took his as well. 

he carried the latter to the shower, making him stand carefully. he pressed him on the wall, donghyuck's back on his chest with hands snaking on the brunette's plump ass. 

"be a good boy for hyung, okay?" 

donghyuck nodded 

"use your words, brat" 

"y-yes ill be a g-good boy for mark hyung" he said, but soon turned to whimpers when mark started to prep him. 

one finger after the other, donghyuck's thighs started to shake holding on the wall for help. water was not any help, making this situation 3 times hotter. 

"h-hyung im gonna-" but mark took his fingers out, making hyuck whine fron the loss of contact. 

"my needy pup" thats all was said before mark thrusted his cock, balls deep inside the latter. making his head thrash back and mark practically growling. 

without letting hyuck adjust mark started moving, hamming in donghyuck. all donghyuck could do was moan out the olders name and clung in to his arms. 

"ahh- mark hyung- fuck" 

donghyuck moaning at sensitivity, and his thighs shaking once again as mark was pounding mercilessly on his prostate,absuing that spot countless times. 

"f-fuck hyuckie, you're such a good boy" 

hyuck was a sucker for praises, which just makes him closer to his orgasm. his moans became little gasps as he came on the wall, clenching hardly on mark. 

he's eyes closed shut, to which seemed like a never ending orgasm as mark was still pumping in him. 

"just a little bit more, kitten" 

desperately thrusting his throbbing cock in donghyuck, he gripped the younger's hips and slammed it down on his cock, making him colum deep in donghyuck,with the latter whining from the hot semen inside him. 

mark riding out both their orgasms, finally pulling out of the brunette. his cum leaking down donghyuck's plush thighs. 

"ahh~ hyung! you didnt have to cum in me. now im dirty" donghyuck said with a whine and mark replied with a chuckle. 

"dont worry, baby. ill-" 

"can you two stop fucking?! i need to pee!" 

-DAY5-


	6. Day6: Masturbation

"get in and on your knees" mark practically growled, with donghyuck entering the room quickly obeying the older's demand.

if donghyuck wasn't such a tease, they wouldnt be in the situation right now. if donghyuck didnt disrespect mark in the interview earlier, the wouldn't be where they are right now.

mark quickly undone his belt and the button of his pants then sat infront of the latter. he extended his hand to open the bedside drawer where he withdrawed a fleshlight and grabbinh lube along with it.

he pulled out his semi-hard cock and pumped it a couple of times. donghyuck bit his lip in anticipation, not knowing what his hyung was planning and sat on the floor obediently.

he added lube onto the translucent fleshlight before pushing his erection into it, before dragging the toy up and down his dick. he gritted his teeth at the tightness, and then looked at donghyuck.

donghyuck's eyes glistening with tears as he watched mark fuck a toy instead of him.

"ahh so good" mark moaned and donghyuck bit his lips harder.

donghyuck tried palming himself but it didnt work, mark was the only one who could make him cum into the verge of blacking out.

the sound of mark's moans and the squelch sound was filling up the room and donghyuck just sat there desperately waiting for his hyung to fuck him to oblivion.

"fuck baby-"

mark was close to cumming but was abruptly stopped my donghyuck putting his hand on the older's thigh.

"what is it?" he said harshly, and donghyuck sniffed before speaking

"m-mark hyung should c-cum in hyuckie no- no where else" donghyuck lowered his head, waiting for a response.but instead got lifted off the ground placed on the older's lap, a leg on each of marks side. the toy was thrown somewhere on the bed, completely forgotten.

"hm? you think so baby? and donghyuck nodded vigorously still lowering his head down, however mark gently gripped his chin and pulled him to connect their lips.

donghyuck relaxed on the touch and wrapped his arms around mark's nape, while mark's hands wondered around his body. applying lube to his fingers and his hands snaking to donghyuck's entrance, teasing it before thrusting his finger, making donghyuck yelp in suprise.

addong another finger, mark pumped his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching the younger out. donghyuck pulling away from the kiss to release moans and whine of satisfaction.

"haa- hy-hyung im think im ready now"

mark took off hyuck's shorts before lifting him up so the tip would be centimeters away from the tight hole.

"please fuck me l-like how you fucked your toy" donghyuck pleaded.

and with that mark slammed him down his length making donghyuck moan out loud. he thrusted upwards meeting donghyuck's heat halfway. mark's cock brushing upon his prostate made him go crazy.

his was drooling as tears rolled down his soft cheeks. mark spread his legs wider making him hit another angle,in which donghyuck responded with a gasp and clawing his back from the immense pleasure he was recieving.

"jealous of a toy- how pathetic. you're my pathetic little slut, am i right?" mark made donghyuck look at him, and slapping the plump flesh of the blonde's ass since he didnt answer.

"aaah! ye-yes im m-mark hyung's pathetic l-little slut-" 

the older kept thrusting at the sweet spot of donghyuck, abusing it to its limit. mark took his freehand and pumped the younger's dick, making the moans louder as more pleasure struck his body.

"hyung- please can i cum- please" donghyuck said, pretty much sounding like a beg. 

in return mark pounded mercilessly, making him orgasm in a matter of seconds. his legs shaking and spasming, little gasps and whimpers as ropes of white liquid gush out of his dick. 

with mark's comforting touch rubbing on his back, he came down from his high, and back to real life. 

"i didnt get to cum" mark said monotonely. 

he didnt wait for a reaction from donghyuck before, pushing him down on the matress and moved his hips harshly dragging in and out the warm, tight walls. 

donghyuck threw his head back in sensitivity, and his legs still uncontrollably shaking from his previous orgasm. his hole clenching hard on mark, as he gripped on the white velvet sheets until his hands knuckles were the same color as it. 

mark's thrusts became sloppy, but still carressing the bundle of nerves of the younger. he soon stopped and his throbbing cock twitched before releasing his load deep in hyuck,making him mewl at the feeling.

"i-im sorry, hyung-" 

"its okay baby, but promise me you're mine and mine only" 

"i promise" and they drifted in to sleep, in the comfort of one another. 

-DAY6-


	7. Day7: Kitchen Sex

its a friday, meaning the only day of the week when donghyuck has time to himself. the house is empty, his parents were abroad and his brother was sleeping over at his boyfriend's house for the rest of the weekend. 

hyuck waddled his way to the kitchen, feeling a bit hungry after doing nothing. but the doorbell rang, obstructing his way to the kitchen. 

he opened up the door, revealing one of his brother's basketball friends, mark lee. donghyuck wouldn't say he likes the guy, its just a slight admiration. but we all know that's a lie. 

"oh hey! is johhny here?" 

mark gazed donghyuck's appearance from his hair to his feet. the boy was wearind a white shirt with red stirpes and shorts that settled about mid thigh, and his cute fluffly brown hair all messy and ruffled. 

"a-ah h-hes at ten hyung's apartment. he's spenting t-the weekend there" donghyuck mentally cursed himself for stuttering so much but he couldnt help it, mark was standing in from of him and glancing at him as if he was some type of prey. 

they stood there for a mere second admiring each other before donghyuck spoke up. 

"you can come in. i-if you like" and mark nodded entering the house and closing the door. he took off his shoes and followed hyuck, who was making his way to the kitchen,once again. 

donghyuck felt his palms were sweaty and he didnt even know why he was so nervous. mark always came to hangout in his house, but always with johnny or other friends of his. 

he walked over to the stove and placed a pot on it, before turning the range on. he gathered al the ingredients he needed to make kimchi fried rice (a/n this dish is *chefs kiss*) and begin cooking. 

cooking was therapeutic to him, letting him relax and focus on the food he was making. for example, right now, mark was making his way behind him. donghyuck was so invested on cooking he didnt even notice the older's presence. 

however, mark was enjoying his time checking out the latters figure from the back. mark wasnt the time to be aroused by just appearances but donghyuck was an exception. the apron hugging his waist tightly, was making his shape much defined. 

soon, mark decided to make his presence known by snaking his hand around the curved waist he was just adoring. donghyuck jumped as he felt a hand make its way under his shirt. he, later, got used to the older's hand caressing his side and continued to finding the food. 

mark placed his chin on his shoulder, wrapping another arm inside hyuck's shirt. and donghyuck turned off the stove and place the dish onto a plate. as soon as he was done, mark's hands made its way to his sensitive buds, rubbing on it making him whine at the touch

"mark. the food- its gonna get cold" hyuck said then his words released into whimpers as mark pressed his crotch on donghyuck's ass and rubbed harder on his nipples. 

"the food can wait right, sweetheart?" 

mark turned him around and took of the apron then lifted up his shirt, and insantly connecting his lips to the pink buds making donghyuck's moan at the warm and wet contact. both boys felt aroused but doing the bare minimum. mark started grinding their cocks together, with groans and gasps emitting out of them. 

"bend over, kitten" donghyuck hesitated but shock away his worries, the opportunity is infront of him, well now technically behind him. 

mark pulled down the latter shorts, revealing a white laced underwear complimenting his tanned skin. mark almost growled at the sight. he kneaded his ass and grinded his clothed erectionon it as well. donghyuck gripped the kitchen counter feeling his legs going weak. 

after minutes of the torturous grinding, mark had enough. he pulled down the laced panties and spread his cheeks revealing his hole, gapping. 

"looks like some one had fun before i arrived" mark chuckled lowly. hyuck blushed at the comment, he did touch himself because he was bored and didnt expect to be fucked. he was still quite sensitive from his orgasm previously so he hoped that mark would go easy on him, since he might not last as long. 

mark took out his cock and teased donghyuck's ass, making donghyuck whine in desperation, which turned in to a silent scream when mark pushed his dick penetrating him, bottoming out unannouced. 

hyuck felt so full, so good. he felt mark's cock throb in him, pushing him closer to orgasming. he hole fluttered around the older, making his dick feel suffocated in such a pleasurable way. 

"you're taking my cock so well so far, princess" 

donghyuck's eyes closed and tears dripping down then on the counter. mark let him adjust before rolling his hips, forcing hyuck's eyes to roll back his head and uttering a high moan. mark held his hips and slammed it on his cock, instead of thrusting in him. 

he couldnt help but release a guttural groan from the tight heat engulfing his length every time he would drag donghyuck down on him. 

on the other hand, donghyuck was drowning in pleaseure. his mouth agape with unholy sounds coming out of them and his eyes shedding tear after tear. he orgasmed unexpectedly on the drawers infront of him, and his hole clenching tightly around mark. feeling overstimulation running through his body, he felt another orgasm making its way. 

"m-mark! ahh! t-too much" 

"almost there, baby" mark said as his orgasm peaked and came in donghyuck, spilling a huge load in donghyuck making it drip put of him as he thrusted in him riding out their highs. 

as soon as mark pulled out of him, cum rolled down his thighs and his legs felt numb and would wobble when he would attempt to walk. mark giggled at this and carried him easily making him wrap hyuck's legs around his waist. 

"was it that good for you to have diffculty walking?" mark teased and donghyuck playfully slapped his chest and snuggled in marks neck. 

"and what about the food?" mark asked

"am tired" donghyuck replied, closing his eyes half asleep. mark walked his way to the younger's bedroom and settled him there, going out again to clean up the mess they had made.

-DAY7-


	8. Day8: Naked Cuddles (?)

its valentines day, the day donghyuck dreaded the most. why? since he has no one to spend it with. he would usually just eat and watch movies then cry about being single then eat again and so on. 

he was currently laying down on his bed, scrolling down his instagram feed, looking at all the couples having fun and enjoying the day. he frowned, he just wanted to be loved even if its only for today. 

it was as if his wishes were heard and the doorbell was rung. he sighed and put on a silk robe over his naked body. if he was gonna spend valentines by himself then why not make it comfortable. 

he walked over to the door and dragging his slippers, he opened the door which revealed a sweaty and panting mark - carrying a heart shaped chocolate box with a bouquet of red roses.

"mark? are you okay?" donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

mark exhaled before talking. "happy valentines day, hyuckie!" and handed the chocolates and bouquet to the latter. 

donghyuck's eyes widened in shock. he stood there as millions of questions filled his head, but the main question is why mark would do this. 

"do you not like the flowers? cause i can just-" 

"no! i mean no. its perfect! but why me?" 

mark chuckled and rubbed his nape in embarrassment. actually he, himself, didnt know the reason. it was as if his body wasnt cooperating with his mind and just did all of this for donghyuck. 

"i- i just wanted to have fun today" if mark wasnt if front of donghyuck he would have slapped himself. 

"oh okay. do you wanna watch a movie with me?" and mark subconsciously nodded, and followed hyuck to enter the apartment. 

he closed the door and took off his shoes in respect, but he couldnt take his eyes away the younger. the white, silk robe moving gracefully along with with donghyuck's movements. mark felt his mouth water and his dick hardening in the sight but soon shock way the thoughts, just incase he's making donghyuck feel uncomfortable. 

but he could just imagine, donghyuck wearing nothing under the thin garment, and laying down under him with his hair all messed up and his mouth opened letting out little gasps and his eyes closed as his head thrash back-

"hyung! you're taking quite an awful lot of time taking off your shoes, huh?" donghyuck smirked, he knew what was goimg on in the older's mind and decided to take advantage of it. 

"o-oh hahaha sorry" mark walked inside the cozy bedroom and donghyuck seated in the middle of the queen sized bed and then puled the sheets over him and latted the space beside him offering mark a seat as well. 

"come on mark, stop acting like we never slept together" well it might of sounded wrong. they only slept on the same bed but not the actual thing. 

mark made his way to the right side of the bed but was stopped by the younger. 

"with clothes on?" donghyuck lifted an eyebrow, looking pretty serious. 

mark gulped, hestantly taking of his shirt. and donghyuck pointed on his sweats and signaled it to be off. but mark just sat on the bed, beside donghyuck. 

donghyuck internally groaned and straddled mark, he froze on the spot. not gonna lie, mark is enjoying this bout he was just quite overwhelmed. 

"you cant take your pants off? want me to do it for you?" donghyuck said seductively as he licked the spot behind mark's ear earning a quite moan from him. 

mark nodded and that was more than enough for donghyuck to pull down the last piece of clothing on mark. as soon as the older's pants were discarded, his cock resting against donghyuck's navel - hard and red. 

"hmm hyung you're so hard. is it because of me?" donghyuck said, staring at mark's eyes with pure innocence. 

mark nodded he still couldnt find words to speak. 

unannouced, donghyuck held the thick erection and started pumping it up and down slowly,making mark throw his head back and gritt his teeth. 

"so big. i wonder how you would feel in me" donghyuck uttered and made his pace faster, mark's leg shook in pleasure. 

"fuck- im" 

donghyuck stopped moving his wrist, making mark whine in the loss of friction.

"i thought we were gonna watch a movie?" donghyuck pouted teasingly. 

mark however had different plans, he pushed donghyuck off him and placed his face down and ass up. the robe rode down revealing his pink hole. mark internally growled but asked for consent. 

in which donghyuck replied with "yes please! im clean! please. just do something" 

mark leaned over and licked his rim. donghyuck's hips and legs shuddered at the contact, mark had to hold him so he would stop moving. 

unexpectedly, he thrusted his tongue in the the tight hole, fucking him until donghyuck's legs were wobbling. mark soon entered two fingers curling them, and stretching the younger open. 

donghyuck felt pleasure and satisfaction glide through his system and mark skillfully fucked him with his tongue and fingers. 

"mark please fuck me! mark! " 

mark didnt need to be told twice, he grabbed the condom he had in the pocket of his black sweats and rolled it on his cock. grabbing donghyucks hips, he changed their position once again to hyuck straddling him. 

"do the work yourself, princess" 

donghyuck quickly gripped the cock and sunk down on his, both of them sighing in the pleasure they gave each other. 

none of them expected valentines day to be like this but if it was going to be like this next year then they would gladly celebrate it the same way. 

donghyuck felt the older's dick hitting every spot perfectly but he wasnt moving yet,letting himself adjust on the thick length his hole was desperately stretching for. but mark wasnt as patient, clutching on hyuck's hips and making him bounce on his cock. 

donghyuck felt his vision go blurry as mark forcefully made him move on his length. his moans were loud and lewd, which his neighbors would have definitely hear if they were at home which they werent. 

his hole clenched tightly around mark as he was fucking himself on mark. 

however mark, wasnt on the best situation as well. his cock getting swallowed so tightly by hyuck's hole. he thrusted upwards while dragging hyuck's hips down wanting more friction. 

donghyuck's mouth agape as mark used him, he felt dizzy and intoxicated from all the pleasure he was getting just from mark's dick. 

"m-mark" he warned as his legs started to tremble and his hips started to slow down. and mark's thrusts were sloppy as well. donghyuck's ass met marks thighs and his hole fluttered around mark. 

and one thrust made both of them release at the same time, donghyuck cumming ropes of white cum on mark's abs and his stomach and mark shot hot semen in donghyuck. 

after a couple minutes, mark took off the younger off his dick. and placed him on the bed laying down beside him. still covered in each other's fluids they cuddled each other, unbothered about being naked nor the sticky feeling.

"well i guess valentines day isnt so bad after all" donghyuck said as he hugged mark harder. 

-DAY8-


	9. Day9: Ropes

in donghyuck and mark's relationship, mark always had the upper hand. and donghyuck justs wants to try and take the lead. he had tried multiple times before but it would end up with mark just fucking him down on their mattress. however, donghyuck has other plans today.

"hey markie!" donghyuck skipped his way to mark's side of the bed - hiding something behind his back -, where the older was seated with a laptop on his lap, and his glasses sitting comfortably on his face.

"oh hey princess" mark smiled seeing his boyfriend but soon turned back his attention to the laptop.

"mark hyung, im bored" donghyuck took the older's arm and shook it around. 

mark sighed and looked at donghyuck who was pouting, so cute. 

"what is it, hyuck" mark closed the laptop and placed it beside him, and donghyuck took tbe chance to straddle mark's thighs. 

"can we try something?" mark lifted his eyebrow is curiosity.

"umm..i guess we can" 

donghyuck squealed and then clutched the collar of mark's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. 

mark was shocked but soon relaxed on the touch donghyuck's hand holding his jaw. mark tried to hold hyuck's waist but was halted when he was pushed on the bed and his hands above his head. 

"did i say markie can touch me?" donghyuck smirked, mischief glowing in his eyes. mark was both stunned and amused by donghyuck's behavior. he was curious of how this would turn out, so he obeyed the youngers wishes. 

"so you wont get to touch me..." donghyuck took the ropes he brought earlier, and leaned over his face centimeters away from the older male's. he bit his lips in concentration to tie the ropes around mark's wrists tight enough not to hurt him. 

"hyuck-" 

"are you okay with this?" donghyuck quickly interrupted mark's words, in which the older just nodded. 

donghyuck pulled down the black basketball shorts mark was wearing and leaving on the older's grey boxers on. hyuck went in between his thighs and licked the dark grey stain on the fabric making mark shudder in suprise. donghyuck repeated the action until there was a huge wet stain on mark's underwear, mixed with hyuck's saliva and his precum. 

"princess stop teasing" mark whined, tugging on the ropes on his wrist but it wouldn't budge. 

donghyuck smiled sinisterly and finally took off mark's boxers - the older's cock sprung up and twitched from the cold air. 

hyuck leaned over his dick and kitten licked the leaking tip, mark gasping in sensitivity. he swirled his tongue and lapped around cock. he held the base with a tight grip making mark wriggle from the warm contact of hyuck's hand. 

donghyuck, unepectedly, sunk down on the older, almost taking him whole. mark responded with a loud moan, he threw his head back and his hands gripping the rope harder, as donghyuck bodded his head up and down, making eye contact with mark the whole time. 

mark felt pleasure run fast through his veins as donghyuck halllowed his cheeks, making the slurping and wet sounds louder. mark couldnt help but thrust his hips upward from the warmth engulfing his length. 

"fuck- princess- can i cum?" donghyuck felt his own dick twitch at the sentence and instead of answering, he made moved his head faster and sucked harder. mark felt himself go crosseyed with so much pleasure he was just getting from hyucks mouth. 

"ahh! f-fuck" mark thrusted upwards, hitting the back of donghyuck's throat, cumming deep in him mouth. he shook from the plesser his legs shaking, milking himself dry in donghyuck's mouth. but he was still in donghyuck's mouth.

as soon as donghyuck saw marks breathing was fine, once again he started to bob his head in short up and down movements, with mark whining in sensitivity. 

"hyuckie- ahh princess stop-" but donghyuck being himself didn't, he continued his actions harder and hasher each second. the older's thighs shaking in overstimulation. donghyuck enjoyed seeing mark like this, but he had to stop when tears went down mark's face. 

"hyuck it hurts" mark said, donghyuck initially thought it was the ropes so he untied mark, but almost immediately as the cords fell mark pinned the younger on the bed, between donghyuck's legs

"its my turn" 

-DAY9-


	10. Day10: Toys

donghyuck may seem like a typical teenager - he was hangs out with his friends, he gets bored most of the time and most importantly he gets horny way too often. which leads him to where he is right now, being a pretty and famous camboy, he gets more in one video than he does in his part time job in a cafe near by.

its quite interesting how much people get so lured in seeing, a tanned body wearing a matching pink pleaded skirt and a pink short croptop with a heart shaped thigh chain and a white shear, laced knee high-socks. how adorable. 

at first glance, a person might think it would be a girl but the more you pay attention to the video, he was a just boy who likes cross dressing and fucks himself on a fake cock then gets a couple thousands of dollars. 

he's not embarrassed about his alternative life but he prefers to keep it on the down low, it was only his closest friend since the most he could remember - na jaemin - who knew about his not so little secret. 

currently, he's unpacking his bags since he was basically forced by his parents to move out for he was 'old enough to live by himself' and 'the campus is gonna be closer'. but he knew better, his parents just wanted him out so theyll have one less problem in the house, its not like he doesn't like it. it was just rude. 

he was told that he would have a roomate, which gave him a cold sweat, how was he supposed to do his cams with someone on the other side of the thin walls of the apartment. 

after hours of unpacking, he was done and it was 9pm. he's daily cams were way over schedule, but either way proceeded to set up his camera and laptop and his bed to be properly made but it was going to be messed up anyways. 

he wanted to be a little bit more thoughtful and where something he wouldnt usually wear. he went to his closet and opened the box inside, revealing a black maid outift, which he bought it himself, and the cute choker he got as a gift from one of his fans. 

quickly changing into the dress, straightening the fabric and wore his signature thigh-high socks. he walked to his bed and sat, kneeling on both his knees. he turned on the camera and seconds later, views flooded into hundreds then thousands, with a wave of comments and money filling his bank account. 

"hi loves! im sorry im late" 

mark was your ordinary varsity basketball player, he'd play for regions then nationals and so on. he has quite alot on his plate but still manages to find time and read a book. no one would expect their captain to be such a nerd, but every body has their own hobbies. 

he moved apartments, since his last one was chaotic, his roomate would always rant about about his day making mark have sleepless nights, he decided to give the boy the apartment to himself so he moved out. 

dragging his white luggage , he entered the elevator going up to the 10th floor. he then walked over to the room which had a silve plaque with the numbers 301 engraved on it. he swiped his card and was greated with a purple backpack and boxes on the floor, he assumed his roommate had already upacked. mark hopped over the boxes lying around and went to the closest room he could find. 

his jaw practically dropped at the sight, and felt his dick twitch in his as well. the sight of a boy on his knees on the bed, bitting his lips and his cheeks dusted with a light shade of crimson and dont forget about the costume the boy was wearing, made mark feel his dick throb once more. 

donghyuck quickly turned of his camera and shut his laptop, thank goodness he hasnt started yet or else this situation would have been more awkward than it would be. 

"i- im sorry. ill ju-just go. yeah ill go" mark said, trying to compose himself,but he was stopped by the latter. 

"wait-" donghyuck swiftly stood up from the bed, and walked over to him,dusting his dress at the process.

"hi im donghyuck, nice to meet you" he held his hand out to shake his hand, with a welcoming smile as if nothing had just happened. 

"m-mark lee- i mean im mark lee" he would have jumped out the window for shutterting in front of such a pretty boy. 

"sorry about that, i-" 

"its okay dont worry! ill foget about it- um see you"mark quickly interrupted and walked over to the other vacant room. donghyuck shrugged and went back to his bed and started all over again.. 

//

donghyuck restarted his recording and once again, views flowed like earlier. he then grabbed the silicone dick he brought and raise his hips to be just at the tip of the toy. he looked at the comments and rolled his eyes, before slamming down on the cock. all he could think off was his handsomely awkward roomate, and with donghyuck riding his cock to the fullest. 

he closed his eyes shut and moaned loudly, which mark had definitely heard. 

mark didnt know how he ended up the boys door but he was. watching donghyuck doing up and down on the toy, as his dress moved along his movements as well. mark was captivated by the scene and so was his dick. 

opening his eyes, donghyuck saw mark watching him ever so attentively. he turned off his laptop once again, leaving thousands of viewers dissapointed, but either way signaled mark to walk towards him. in which the older complied rapidly. 

"maarrk~ can you help me get off" donghyuck said teasingly, putting his face down and his ass up, slightly wriggling his hips and the fake cock still burried inside him. as if mark was hypnotized, he gulped before grabbing base of the toy, and pulling it out - leaving the tip before slamming it deep in him once again. donghyuck moaned out loud, the sound going straight to mark's dick. 

mark repeated the action, and donghyuck keept wriggling, making mark holding his hips with his free hand. 

"stay still." mark said, his words running down donghyuck's spine. 'what happened to the awkward, shy mark?'

but all his thoughts were cut off, when mark pumped the toy, faster and harder in his velvet walls. his eyes rolling behind his head once again, his moans getting relatively louder as his orgasm nearing. 

mark thrusted the toy on another angle, with donghyuck screaming as the toy brushed against his prostate and sending waves of pleasure as he came on the sheets, dirtying it with cum. 

mark rubbed his back soothingly as donghyuck came down his high. donghyuck rolled on to his back facing mark. 

"need help?" donghyuck said pointing at his raging erection inside his jeans. 

-DAY10-


	11. Day11: Breath Play

"for fucks sake hyuck, be quite please" mark groaned in annoyance.

ever since mark and donghyuck were roomed together again, it hasnt been alot of fun. they would fight at the middle of the night because one of them forgot to close the window in a freezing, cold midnight or not doing laundry when they were supposed to.

now donghyuck was getting on mark's nerves as he was studying way too loud for mark to concentrate on making lyrics, hyyck was banging books down on the table, hitting the table and groaning when he was frustrated, and the pencil tapping.

mark can usually endure these things and focus on his own work but today wasnt the day. he was way behind on work and studies, he doesnt know what to do anymore.

"why dont YOU be quite since im trying to work here as well?!" donghyuck walked over to mark's desk, his hands on his hips and huffed in annoyance, as well.

mark slammed his fist on the table and stood up, making the chair fall behind him. walked towards hyuck, making the latter walk backwards and way from him. 

"i guess i have to do more work to make you be quite, hm?" his back meeting the wall, donghyuck bit lip avoiding the older's eye contact. 

mark saw what he was doing and gripped hyuck's jaw, making him face mark. his eyes shinning with innocence and a hint of rage as well. mark smirked and moved his body closer to donghyuck, if that was possible. 

his gaze travelling to donghyucks eyes down to his lips, then to his neck. donghyuck felt vulnerable and weak, he loved ever second of it. mark moving the hand he has that was gripping hyuck's jaw and softly making its way down to the flawless, unmarked neck of the younger. 

donghyuck's eyes watered in lust and anticipation. marks hand wrapping around his neck, he unconsciously clutched mark's hand but did no force to stop him. his mouth opened to grasp air but nothing was given. 

mark used his freehand to caress hyuck's sides, making donghyuck wriggle as a respond from the simple touch

"look at you" mark clicked his tongue before, carrying hyuck as slamming him on the bed. donghyuck didnt know what was going to happen, which somehow made him more aroused. 

climbing on to the bed, mark went in between donghyuck legs. replaced his hands on to donghyuck's neck adding more pressure, hyuck gripped the sheets and felt blood rush down south.

"hm you like getting choked, huh. i should do this more often so we would have some peace and quite around here" mark force fully sprawled donghyuck legs wider, his shorts ridimg down revealing more of his tan glory skin. 

mark used his hands to carress the smooth skin, donghyuck squirmed at the sudden action. if mark's hands wasnt on his neck, he would be moaning so loud and lewd right now. 

tears started to swell up on donghyuck's eyes, as the coil of arousal sat at the pit of his stomach. only little gasps were coming from donghyuck's mouth as mark made his force stronger. 

his hands slipping into hyuck's shorts, moving the clothing out the way. donghyuck moved his hands from the sheets onto marks wrists.  
mark rolled his eyes. 

"ill let go of you for now, just because i want to hear you moan my name." mark whispered upon his ear. donghyuck mewled from the warm breathing on his neck. 

sinful hands moving around his ass. donghyuck knew his body was sensitive but not this sensitive when ever mark carresses or rubs his skin, that he would wriggle and whimper. 

"cute" mark said before flipping hyuck on to his stomach. mark grabbed lube from under his bed and went back behind donghyuck. 

he lubed up his finger and inserted it slowly in the warm hole, clenching so tightly on his fingers. 

"relax or else you wont get anything" donghyuck quickly complied, and loosed up a little bit, letting mark thrust in his fingers in donghyuck, prepping him. 

"good boy, im gonna fuck you so good" 

mark pulled out his fingers, leaving donghyuck whining and rutting his hips on nothing. 

"dont worry, hyuckie. ill fill you up so good." donghyuck cried from the older's words. 

mark pulled out his dick and pumping it on the sight of donghyuck spreading in front of him, before adding lube on his cock generously. 

mark held his erection and slid his whole length in donghyuck, the younger shedding tears down his flushed cheeks, gasping from the unannounced intrusion, and he gripped the sheets tightly once again,trying to go away from mark. 

but the older just slammed hyuck's hips on his cock, making hyuck feel pleasure ripping through his body. 

holding his hips tightly and his hands grasping donghyuck's neck once again, mark thrusted rapidly in hyuck's tight heat. moans and groans with skin slapping, find the room with sex lingering around. 

donghyuck held the sheets so tight, his knuckles turned white from his force. he felt so full and so good even if he wasnt given a chance to breath from mark's cock pounding in him and his hands clutching his neck tightly. 

his vision turning black as mark abused his prostate with harsh thrusts. 

"m-mark c-cumming-" donghyuck said, his voice raspy and worn out from the pressure and force of mark on hi neck. 

"go head cum" 

and not a second less, donghyuck came. his body shaking and spasming from the impact of his orgasm. his eyes rolling back and his mouth open as drool rolled down his chin. mark still pounding in the clenching hole, catching his own release - before spilling in donghyuck. his cock throbbing and twitching as he filled donghyuck up to the brim with his first load. 

mark turned his body, so that hyuck would be laying down on his back. 

"i hope you be quite from now on" 

"hmm you're gonna fuck me like that every time, then no." donghyuck giggled

-DAY11-


	12. Day12: Begging

such a good little kitten you are, markie" donghyuck caressed the tear stained cheeks. of the older, as hyuck straddles him – a leg on either side of mark, sitting comfortably on mark's thighs. 

donghyuck loved pushing mark's limits,for he loves seeing him as a crying mess, with a bulging hard on, and begging doing for him to cum. mark squirming and mewling with every touch that lingers on his skin from hyuck's hands. 

"h-hyuckie! please— i–" mark threw his head back as donghyuck slowly moved his hips on mark's clothed erection, giving minimal friction which made mark intoxicated from the small movement. 

"what was that mark? hyuckie can't understand, if you just keep moaning all the time" 

donghyuck smirked, grinding his hips with more force. 

mark couldn't compose anything, not a single word. his gaze became hazy and white, feeling orgasm apporach just from grinidng, but donghyuck abruptly stopped, mark shaking and whining from the lack of motion. 

"c'mon markie. beg for what you want" domghyuck leaned towards mark's ear, licking sensitive spots. tears struck mark's eyes once again, and tried to form his words. 

"i– wanna cum in hyuckie, fill hyuckie with my cum. i w-want to fuck hyuckie so good better than anyone else" mark said, stuttering at the process but nonetheless, donghyuck complied. 

quickly discarding his underwear, donghyuck pushed mark to lay on the headboard properly and comfortably. the laced socks sitting nicely on hyuck's thighs, complimenting his tanned skin. 

"good boy, markie." donghyuck said sternly. he unbuttoned mark's pants and pulled it aside along with his underwear. 

"h-hyuckie! hyu-" 

donghyuck grabbed the base of the thick cock and aligned it with his hole, sinking down on mark. mark let out a long, drawn out moan. bucking his hips at the feeling of hyuck's tight, silk walls hugging his raging dick. he gripped the velvet sheets of his bed and his hips bucking upwards to feel more of the addicting tightness on his length. 

"markie is a good little kitten for his hyuckie, am i right?" mark nodded vigorously, loving the praise. 

donghyuck started to bounce on mark's cock, his hands settled on the latter's chest or shoulders. he would move his hips up till mark's tip and slam until his ass meets mark's thighs and a skin slapping sound would be heard. 

mark was incoherent, his words turned in to moans as donghyuck praised him but those became just formed into a bundle of words that came through one ear and out the other, all he focus about is donghyuck fucking himself on mark's thick cock. 

"ahh— hyuckie!" 

once mark started to thrust his hips up on donghyuck, he couldn't stop. his hips were moving on its own, trying to reach his orgasm. his chest heaved up and down, and donghyuck's body just slumped against his chest, letting the older do all the work. 

"c'mon mark. if you wanna cum, then work for it." donghyuck said as he made wet and soft kisses on mark's neck, leaving red spots which would definitely bruise by tomorrow. 

mark made his thrusts faster and pumped his cock forcefully in and out donghyuck, his cock pounding against donghyuck bundle of nerves making him clench tightly around mark. 

"nghhh— c-cum! m' gonna cum. please can i cum!" mark cried. feeling hyuck's hole fluttering around him

"cum markie, fill me up like how you wanted to" 

with one last thrust, he came undone. his hot semen, spilling and spreading inside donghyuck, some leaking out from how full donghyuck was. 

mark's legs shuddering and trembling from the strike of his orgasm. his gripped donghyuck's thighs, leaving five red cresent marks on each tan, smooth thigh. 

"im so proud of you, markie" donghyuck hugged mark's naked torso, and mark returned the hug still deep in subspace,responsing with groans and whines. 

-DAY12-


	13. Day13: Mirror

tw: mommy kink :/

even since lockdown had commenced donghyuck was obsessed with buying stuff online, and mark was getting feed up with all the useless things his boyfriend was buying.

he would by the small bed for a sponge or the huge human-sized teddy bear. well, why would you want a human-sized stuffed bear, when you have a 1.74m tall boyfriend? 

but one purchase was both a blessing and a sin in disguise. a full length mirror. mark was speechless, it probably costed hundreds of dollars. 

"baby—" 

donghyuck hummed and turned towards his boyfriend, who was behind him. 

"you never told me you were getting a mirror?" mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"it was for sale and i have a pretty good use for it" donghyuck smiled, and walked towards mark. 

"which is?" mark raised an eyebrow, still not have a single clue. 

donghyuck's mouth tugged a small smirk before pushing mark on the corner of the bed, facing the lagre mirror in front of him. hyuck sat on his lap, his back layed on mark's chest. 

with out another word, he took off his pants along with his underwear. marks eye's glancing anywhere but donghyuck, which made donghyuck roll his eyes before grabbing mark's jaw, and forcefully moving his head to look at the scene that was reflected. 

mark felt his cock jump and twitch in his clothing. 

"keep your eyes on me, pup" donghyuck said gritting his teeth, mark would have released a sound if he wasnt biting his bottom lip so hard. 

"y—yes m-mommy" donghyuck felt his hole flutter and dick jerk.

"thats my boy" donghyuck released his grip on mark's face and took mark's wrist and slowly inserted two fingers in his mouth – immediately sucking and wrapping his skillful tongue around it. 

"can my puppy prep me, i dont wanna exhaust myself" donghyuck took out the fingers before stating then pouted, mark gulped before moving his wet fingers to hyuck's hole, inserting one finger after the other. 

"cmon markie, i know you can do better than that" mark the spread hyuck's legs wider and curled his fingers in the tight, warm heat. thrusting his fingers, hitting the best angles. 

"there you go" donghyuck threw his head on mark's shoulder, the feeeling of arousal shower through his body. 

mark was way to focused on making hyuck feel so good, he forgot about his aching erection on which donghyuck was practically leaning on. his thoughts only consisted of; 'wanna make mommy feel good' 'make mommy cum' 

donghyuck looked at the reflection of mark's on the miror, his eyes splashed with pure lust and arousal, and his cheeks tinted with a hint of pink. but hyuck's thoughts were cut off when one certain thrust, brushed on his prostate, thrashing his head back once more. 

"thats enough, pup" donghyuck stilled all mark's movements, edging himself at the process. mark stayed quite waiting patiently for hyuck's commands. 

"what are you waiting for markie? dont you wanna fuck me?" marks eyes shimmered at donghyuck's words, considering it as permission to do so. 

mark quickly but smoothly took off his pants, with donghyuck sitting on his lap. his cock slapping against donghyuck's, both groaning from the contact. 

donghyuck pumped the pulsing length, making mark squirm behind him, releasing breathy whines behind him. he made sure to make his wrist movements were fast and hard, precum dripping deliciously out the tip of the cock. 

and without no other words, donghyuck lined up mark's dick with his slick hole, and slowly went down on it. taking it inch by inch, with donghyuck feeling mark's cock throb and mark feeling hyuck's slick walls swallow him whole. 

mark's legs trembles, just from hyuck sitting on his cock. he snuggled his head in between the younger's neck and wrapping his arms around donghyuck keeping him there - as moans and whimpers muffled against the tanned flesh. on the other hand, donghyuck was enjoying the sight of mark so shaking from the stimulation just from his tight hole. 

"do you want to move, baby?" donghyuck said softly as he caressed mark's arms and fingers that was clutching around his waist, ever so tightly. 

"m—mommy want markie to move?" donghyuck felt his stomach twitch as his cheeks turned into a bright pick shade. mark was in subspace – deep in subspace. 

"you can do what ever you want, pup" mark deeply exhaled, before grbbing hyuck's hips and making hyuck bounce on his cock,meeting his thrusts half way. 

fireworks like feeling of arousal combusts in marks abdomen from the sounds donghyuck was emitting, and of course donghyuck's plump ass against his thighs each time he would bottom out in him. 

"you doing so good— making me feel, baby" 

"m—mommy" mark whined out loud, his orgasm peaking to its climax. 

"yes, mark" 

"cum— wanna cum inside mommy, please!" tears streaming down mark's cheeks, desperately holding on to his release, as he awaits for a conformation. 

"cum baby" mark felt the coil in his stomach unwind, and the colod white blurs his vision with bubbles of tears in his eyes as his cum spurts out his cock, filling donghyuck up to the brim. he shivers as he milkd himself dry inside donghyuck. 

as for hyuck, he came on the mirror, painting it with white ropes of cum, and some dripping down on the floor. 

mark hugged hyuck, burying his head once again in the comforting spot in between hyuck's shoulder blades and jaw - sniffling as well. 

they stayed like that, sat in the comfortable silence, with hyuck making sure mark wouldnt faint in the result of the overwhelming orgasm he just had. 

-DAY13-


	14. Day14: Quickie

"mr.lee?"

donghyuck turned his head from where the voice coming from, it was mark's assistant, jeno.

"yes?"

"sir mark wants you in his office, immediately."

"why? is he okay?" donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, dropping what ever he was doing and walked over to mark's office.

"he didnt specify, sir" jeno followed suit, as donghyuck hummed and knocked on mark's door. 

"who is it?" mark's voice resonated throigh the door. 

"its donghyuck and jeno" 

mark, who has a cold. expression, opened the door revealing himself the two standing infront.

"jeno have the day off, and donghyuck come inside" 

jeno bowed on respect and said his goodbyes to the two before walking to his own office and packing up to get home. while donghyuck made his way to mark's desk, where stacks of papers were laying around as mark closed and locked the door, shuttimg all blinds as well. 

"what do you need, babe?" donghyuck said, sat down on the wooden desk, reading some paper he found laying around. 

"baby im horny" mark pouted, showing the prominent mark of his cock that was covered by the untucked in button up shirt.

"mark— we cant someone might come in" donghyuck whispered with a panicked voice. 

"dont worry, they're all busy"

"fine but lets make this quick, i have work to do" 

and with that, mark made his way in between donghyuck's legs and making his way to his neck, teasingly bitting and sucking, leaving trails of red love bites which was definitely going to bruise up in a few hours. 

donghyuck clutched on the older's rolled up sleeve, not wanting to make a sound and attract attention. mark's tongue rolled on his collarbone, donghyuck whining at the wet contact. 

mark took donghyuck off his table and placed him on the couch, the younger's legs sprawled on the red velvet couch. mark quickly turned donghyuck on his stomach, positioning him so that his ass was up and his face was on the soft cushions. 

quickly unbuckling their belts and pulling down their pants, mark grasped donghyuck throat making him go up and lean on mark's chest. 

"suck" 

mark brought up two fingers against donghyuck's mouth and hyuck gladly sucked around the two digits, swirling his tongue around them, and hallowing his cheeks. donghyuck's actions went staright to mark's cock making it twitch in excitement. 

pulling his fingers out the younger's wet mouth which he whined at wanting to do much more. but mark placed him down again on the couch, before he could say something mark thrusted in his fingers creating a suitable pace for him. 

domghyuck wriggled his hips wanting more, and mark fulfilled his wishes. he curled and did a scissoring motion with this fingers, stretching the one below him. as soon as donghyuck got the hang off it, the feeling faded once more,he felt empty. 

"mark? wha—" he was cut off, mark pushed his length in donghyuck, going balls deep immediately. donghyuck clawed and bit the pillow he was laying on top of, as he released muffled moans and whines which was increasing in volume. 

"make one more sound and i'll stop. i can find another bitch to fuck."

"there's renjun" mark thrusted in him, deep and harsh. 

"there's jaemin" and again

"i can replace you in a second" mark pumped his cock, fast in an inhumane pace. donghyuck's eyes brimmed tears hearing names that was not his come out the older's mouth. 

he knew mark won't 'replace' him, the older's to whipped to do that. but during sex, mark's persona just switches, its scares him but turns him on as well. 

mark pounded in donghyuck, the latter trying to mute his desperate sounds as mark uses him. on the other hand, mark was enjoying this, that someone might just bust in their office, like johnny who has the key since he was the co founder of his company or lucas who was their security manager and find him fucking his slut of a boyfriend. 

all his thoughts were cut once donghyuck started to clenching and flutter his hole around him, his climax approaching. donghyuck arched his back in the process and his thighs shaking for a release. 

"my baby wants to cum?" 

"yes please" donghyuck whispered in a shaky voice. 

"then cum" that was thats need for donghyuck to clutch on the pillow, practically ripping it from how hard his orgasm was waving his body and paint the red velvet covers of the couch; white. 

thrusting a few more before spilling his cum deep in donghyuck, gasping and groaning as he held the naked waist of the latter. 

once both of them got their highs down, donghyuck decided to break the comfortable silence. 

"hyung are you really doing to r–replace me?" donghyuck said to the one who was hugging his waist and laying down on him. 

"ill could never replace you, hyuck. you're my life and without i'd rather be dead." donghyuck hugged mark once more and about to say something before their was a loud knock on the door. 

"sir mark?" 

"fuck off!" mark yelled as he snuggled more on donghyuck, hyuck's eyes widened at how harsh mark was with his workers. 

"mark! dont talk to your people like that" donghyuck slapped mark's arm. 

"i dont care" donghyuck rolled his eyes at how childish their ceo can get. 

-DAY14-


	15. Day15 : Overstimulation

tied up on his gaming chair, his shirt rolled up and stuffed in mouth; preventing moans and whimpers from releasing and his cock red and leaking sitting against his navel – this wasnt the type of fun mark was expecting. 

donghyuck could practically coo at how cute mark looks right now. the older was bored, so donghyuck had the perfect solution for his boredom. 

donghyuck attached a vibrator to the base of mark's length with the older responding immediately, with muffled noises and shaking thighs. 

"keep those legs open, hyung, or else ill leave you like this for hours. hyuckie can play all night." 

through his blurry vision, mark could see the mischievous smirk donghyuck was making. evil, if he would rephrase it. 

turning the vibrator into its highest setting, mark's threw his head back from the vigorous vibrations on his dick, waves of pleasure going from his head down to his toes. 

donghyuck walked over to his closet and grabbed a fleshlight and lube. 

"mhmm— hmm" mark tried to talk but it was all useless. he felt his climax approach, he tried to warn hyuck but it was pointless. 

donghyuck walked back where mark was and sat in between mark's trembling legs. he lapped his mouth on the tip of mark's leaking tip, and mark felt heaven as the simplest touch, but everything was gone in a matter of seconds, donghyuck pulled a way and a grin plastered on his face. 

"you want me to suck your dick? i bet you love seeing me choke on your cock right, hyung?" 

mark was never a fan of dirty talk but fuck when donghyuck does it, its a whole different situation. 

the vibrator still vibrating on his cock, donghyuck mad it more tortuous, by adding an ample amount of lube inside in before sinking it down on mark. 

a squelching sound was made as donghyuck pushing mark's hole length in the toy. the older's felt his cock get suffocated tightly and satisfaction run through his veins. 

"doesnt that feel good, hyung? but i think my hole would be better, wouldn't it?" mark rapidly nodded, but donghyuck didnt play no attention and pumped the toy fast and firmly on mark's cock. his moans were getting hushed, and the lewd sound of the toy donghyuck was using on him. 

unexpectedly, mark felt his orgasm rippled though his body, as he spilled his hot, white semen inside the toy. some spilling from how full it was. but donghyuck didnt stop there, he took of toy and placed it down on the table, marks cum still spilling out of it. and took off the vibrator, with mark releasing a desperate sigh of relief. but not for long. 

he attached his mouth to the leaking dick and kitten licked all the excess cum drooling out the length. donghyuck felt mark twitch at his every action. 

surprising mark, he took the cock whole. he, himself, was suprised that he didnt gag nor choke around mark like usual. he bobed his head up and down the length and played with mark's balls at the process. 

mark felt his stomach tighten, as the feeling of overstimulation came to him. his cock was sensitive, as the feelkng floods his head. hyuck hallowing his cheeks, with the sound of slurping and sucking, made mark feel lightheaded. 

as white sheilds his gaze, he cums deep in hyucks throat. less thick liquid filling hyuck's mouth. 

with one last suck, donghyuck pulled away swallowing every drop of the older's cum,he stood up. 

he took of off the shirt in mark's mouth, and mark relaxed his jaw. his cheeks were as wet as the shirt that was put in his mouth. and hyuck released him from the restraints. 

mark slumped on the chair, relaxing himself after two major orgasms. 

"you okay?" donghyuck sat on his lap and caressed the tear stained cheeks. 

mark nodded and hugged donghyuck, his voice strained from moaning. 

-DAY15-


	16. Day16:Fingering

"hi mr.lee!" donghyuck ran over to his sugar daddy's bed, with a smile on his face. donghyuck jumped to mark's lap, startling the older. 

"donghyuck? what are you doing here? how'd you get in?" 

"noona opened the door for me aannnd~" he said dragging his words. 

"i got an A on my calculus test" he beemed, but mark seemed unfazed. 

"okay and?" the older lifted an eyebrow, not understanding what the younger was talking about. 

"c'mon mr.lee you promised me, that if i had a good grade you'll give your baby a reward. dont tell me you forgot" hyuck's expression saddened, his smile turned into a frown. 

"im sorry, sweetheart. work has been overwhelming these days. fine, get up and ill drive you to the mall" as mark was about to get up, donghyuck stilled on his lap, not moving an inch. 

"nooo, thats not what you promised" donghyuck said pouting, and grind down his hips against mark, hinting. and mark got what he wanted. 

"you could have just said" 

mark changed their position, donghyuck under him; his hair messy and poking out on all different directions. he smiled at mark but soon that smile was gone when mark palmed his clothed erection. he wriggled in mark's touch, making the older hold his hips down on the bed with his free hand. 

once mark was satisfied with donghyuck's state; his cheeks tinted with a pink blush and his mouth slightly agape gasping for air. mark slid off the younger's jeans and underwear, and hyuck's leaking cock was freed. donghyuck quickly covered himself with his big sweater, and hid himself on his other arm. 

"baby no, dont hide yourself. you're so pretty for me" 

donghyuck slowly pulled away hishands and let mark do what ever he pleased. mark quickly pushed donghyuck sweater up and made the younger hold it in place – his cute lean tummy, and his sensitive nipples glistening in mark's gaze. mark licked his lips before leaning down on and attaching his lips on them. 

licking and swirling his tongue around hyuck's buds, earning soft whimpers and moans from donghyuck. with marks other free hand, he gesture donghyuck to suck. which he gladly complied. 

his moans were muffled from mark's fingers pressing against his tongue and mark groaning frim how the younger was so responsive and adorable from the most minimal touches. 

mark pulled his fingers out from donghyuck mouth and lifted him self up from donghyuck's abused nipple and going to his other one. mark wet fingers, dragging along hyuck's hole, teasing its rim before pushing in. 

donghyuck didnt have a problem taking two fingers, after all mark taught him to take what ever was given to him. 

mark moved his fingers in a scisooring motion, curling and twisting them in the proces, donghyuck arching his back from the pleasure and release a guttural moan. 

"so being sex deprived, makes you sound like a fucking whore. ill gladly do it again" 

donghyuck internally shook his head as a no and never wants that to happen, he couldn't touch nor play with himself for two weeks straight. marks torturing a poor baby. 

mark thrusted his long finger, deeper in donghyuck, knowing which spots to hit which would make hyuck melt into pleasure. 

mark lifted one of his legs and thrusted his fingers faster, while occupying himself by sucking love bites on to the innocent tan skin. he grabbed the younger's neglected dick and pumped it as fast as how he was thrusting his fingers in him.

"da—ddy" donghyuck choked on his words, as mark just hummed in response, busy with biting and sucking on his chest. 

"cum—cumming! please" mark made his movements faster and hasher, feeling the arousal spread to his stomach and a felling of releif waved through his body as white ropes of cum spurts out his dick, his hips bucking up in the process. 

mark whispered words to his ear, to get him of his high as he pulled his fingers out of hyuck's warm heat, and donghyuck respoding with a  
whine of emptiness. 

"can we— can we still go to the mall? please?" donghyuck said with an irritable pout on his pink tinted face. 

"of course, baby" hyuck quickly leeked mark's lips, which turned in to a make out session. 

buuuut lets save that for another day, yea? 

-DAY16-


	17. Day17: Role Play

being drunk and alone isnt the best situation to be on, but it has its advantages.

donghyuck waltzing around the host's house, bumping on to other sweaty, drunk bodies and tripping on tables and chairs. he isnt single, he has a boyfriend, mark, who he was trying to find but his drunk state wasnt helping.

he bumped on to someone's chest making him fall but was immediately caught by the man. the scent was recognizable, and the voice was as well, but donghyuck's smart ass had to change it up alittle.

"careful pretty boy, dont want you falling for someone else" mark smirked

"im sorry sir, but im trying to find my boyfriend. have you seen him?"

mark quickly caught on the action.

"mhmm no but i would'nt mind staying with you for the rest of the night" mark leaned closer to donghyuck, his faces centimeters away. his hands sinfully making itsway inside the sheer shirt and carressing the warm, tan flesh. 

"my boyfriend would me so mad, if he finds out. sir." hyuck pouted while tilting his head, and lifted a hand to cup mark's cheeks. 

"fuck your boyfriend" mark grabbed the back of donghyuck's legs, making him jump and wrap them around mark's hips. 

"i prefer you fucking me, sir" donghyuck whispered while slowly swiping his thumb on mark's bottom lip before connectimg their lips together. tasting each other. mark was high and donghyuck was drunk; the not so perfect combination. 

"i hope he wouldn't mind me destroying you. all. night" mark said, barely over a whisper. in which donghyuck responded with a giggle, and pulling him to another kiss. 

mark pushed the younger's hips down on the mattress as whines and groans where being emitted from their kiss. the kiss was hot and wet and they both loved every second of it. 

"maaaark" donghyuck dragged his words.

all role-playing aside, both of them were needy and desperate for each other's touch. 

"yes, babe" mark sucking and licking mark's trailing down to hyuck's chest.

"fuck me please" donghyuck said. 

instead of answering, he attached his lips to donghyuck ones again. as his hands made their way to donghyuck's pants, tugging it until they were discarded. 

"awwh you're leaking so much, how adorable" 

donghyuck blushed and hid himself in the crook of mark's neck,marking him as well. the older wrapped his hand around hyuck's leaking dick, before pumping it tight and fast. 

donghyuck wriggled at the sensitivity and pleasure. his hips bucking upwards thrusting in mark's hands, as he moaned against mark's bruised neck. 

"look at you, all desperate. fucking my hand, like a bitch in heat." donghyuck practically moaned at mark's choices of words,bucking his hips faster,as the feeling of his stomach tightening gets hasher and hasher. 

donghyuck bit his shirt, as he came undone on mark's hand, spilling his cum on the older's hand and some on his stomach. donghyuck felt his eyelids become weighty as his tiredness came upon him. 

"good boy, but im hard. mind helping me before you go to sleep?" mark said, raisong his eyebrow in suggestion. 

donghyuck sleepily nodded and went down on his knees, which were still slightly shaking from his previous orgasm. he yanks of mark's trousers and licked the pulsimg cock, through the grey boxers mark was wearing. mark winced in response, pulling donghyucks hair to look at him. 

"dont tease baby, or you wont get to sleep all night" mark gritt his teeth as he said every single word, emphasizing them. donghyuck sheepishly nodded, and pulled mark's dick out his underwear. 

giving the tip, kitten licks. mark wincing from sensitivity. donghyuck lapped his lips around the tip, slowly sinking down on the cock. but mark's grabbed his hair and pushed him a bit faster, until donghyuck took most of him. 

"hmm thats good, you're taking me so well" mark said, throwing his head back as donghyuck looked at him with vison blurred by his tears. 

mark was thrusting his cock, deep in, donghyucks throat lost in his own world, catching his orgasm by using the younger's tight little mouth. 

donghyuck felt more tears blurring his gaze and some rolling down his cheeks. hallowing his cheeks, making mark throw his head back and spill his hot white, semen down donghyuck's mouth. and he then pulled out. pulling donghyuck to his lap as the boy sobbed. 

"oh no baby, was i too hard? dont worry baby, i got you" donghyuck just whined and sobbed against marks shoulder, falling asleep in the process. :((

-Day17-


	18. Day18: Food

i cringed very hard while writing this so  
cw// cringy

babysitting an 18 year old child is not what mark suspected how his summer would go.

his neighbors were out of the country for some vacation or something, he didnt bother to listen, and they need some one ot look after their child. as a 19 year old, college student would do for extra cash he took it, thinking the child would be around 8 or 9 but when he opened the door he was greeted by a kid who was 10 years older than he originally expected.

he was now sitting on the couch awkwardly as the kid, apparently his name was donghyuck, was busy with his phone.

"im hungry. want something?" donghyuck raised his eyebrows getting up from the couch, mark shook his head as a no. but nonetheless, followed donghyuck to the kitchen.

hyuck looked around the fridge, until he stumbled around a tub of ice cream, he smirked. having a babysitter would be more interesting than he thought. 

donghyuck climbing up to the kitchen island, and sat there grabbing a spoon forn one of the drawers and scooping some on his spoon.

mark observed how the younger looked, he was wearing an oversized hoodie that was hiding his shorts in the inside. he had blond fluffy hair and beautiful tanned skin, that compliments his hair. mark also noticed how he eats the licks the ice cream and sucks the excess from the spoon. 

he shrugged all those thoughts away, not wanting to make donghyuck feel uncomfortable. 

donghyuck felt how much the older was staring holes into his body, as he scrolled away in his phone, but he looked to mark, smiling mischievously. 

"sure you dont want some, it so fucking good" donghyuck practically moaned the last part of his sentence. he gestured mark to walk over to him,mark followed,walking in between donghyuck's legs. 

"here." donghyuck scooped the ice cream, and put it in front of marks face, he smiled innocently. 

mark ate the ice cream, smearing some on the corner of his lips.

"let me help you" mark hummed and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

donghyuck leaned into marks faces and licked of the cream of mark's faces, dragging his tongue along marks mouth. he pulled away licking his lips, and looking at how mark's pale skin turned into a light shade of crimson. 

"mmhm ice cream tastes best like that." 

mark shook his head in disagreement. 

"ice cream feels and tastes better this way" mark pulled off donghyuck's hoodie up to show his pinkish nipples, pairing perfectly with his light bronze skin. 

he grabbed the spoon and picked some up. and add some on donghyuck's sensitive buds. from the change of temperature, donghyuck arched his back, grinding against marks abs. mark put the spoon down and licked up the sweet melted liquid on donghyuck's flesh. 

donghyuck's moans echoed throughout the spacious house, as mark mark licks round his chest. all hyuck's sounds were going straight to his neglected cock, wanting the younger to feel all the pleasure. 

mark teasingly bit making donghyuck yelp loudly, and tug on mark's hair,trying to get him off the abused nipple. but mark didnt stop there, he made his way to the other bud, and smeared the sugary dessert on him, making donghyuck shiver once again from the cold on him. 

mark licked on the ice cream covered nipple while starting into donghyuck's eyes. mark flicked his tongue on the over sensitive nip, making donghyuck cry out in pleasure. 

mark bit around his chest, leaving blotchy, red spots on him, until mark pulled away, leaving a thin streak of salive attached on the nipe and his tongue. 

"good isnt it?" mark wiped the saliva of his face with the back of his palm

"fucking amazing" said as he pulled down his hoodie over his worn out nipples. 

-Day18-


	19. Day19: Blowjob

mark's hands moving throughout the smallers body. every touch and movement, donghyuck whimpers. mark going down on his chest, kissing wet and soft kisses all over him, making sure not to mark the younger.

his hands going down in between donghyuck's legs, palming the latters erection. donghyuck shuddered in the contact as pleasure waves through his body from mark's hand on his dick. his breath hitched and his mouth opened but silent and small moans were emitting.

"mhmm hyuckie" mark said as he started to teasingly kiss and bit on donghyuck's navel and massaging hyuck's hard on as well.

"mark please!" donghyuck said as he arched his back, in pain and pleasure, when mark gripped his dick tightly.

mark jusy hummed in return and pulled his shorts that was leaking with his precum, and his cock was released and he groaned at the cold air on his hard on.

mark leant down and teasingly licked the leaking tip, donghyuck trembled at the warm and wet feeling on him, he gripped the restraints on his hands above his head as mark, swirled his tongue around the swollen tip. 

the older chuckled at donghyuck as he leaked so much precum like a virgin and moaning desperately from the most minimal ministrations. 

after the torturous teasing frkm th eolder, mark suddenly took hyuck whole. making his arch and pratcically kick his legs in pleasure. tears accumulated his gaze and drool dripped down his mouth to his chin. he pulled the restraints hard untim he felt his wrists bruising bht he didnt care. 

mark hummed as he bobbed his head up and down the younger length. high pitched moans and slurping sounds echoed though the room until mark pulled away from hyuck. 

"no! no no no! hyung please! i need to cum" donghyuck said as tears rolled down his cheeks, his dick twotching agaisnt his navel, desperate for a release. 

"do you deserve to cum?" 

"yes hyung! ive been so- so good for hyung!" donghyuck sobbed and choked on his cries. 

mark took his length whole once again, donghyuck sighed and moaned in relief. he started to buck his hips but mark kept the boy still with his arm on his waist and thighs. 

mark hallowed his cheeks and massage the younger's balls in the process. donghyuck felt his orgasm approach and his dick desperately twitched inside marks mouth. 

his thighs shook in mark's grip and soon white ropes of cum slid doen marks throat. 

ghe klder pulled away from donghyuck leavung a string of saliva connecting his lips and hyuck's dick, but it soon broke. 

donghyuck's chest heavung up and down and releasing highpitch whines as marm whispered soothing words to his ear to cslm him down. 

-Day 19-


	20. Day20: Bratty Sub

cw: implied mpreg

"mark, no. get off me" donghyuck said trying to push the older away from him, but mark's just a fucking brat.

"no! i wanna fuck, hyuckie" mark groaned on his neck whine griding his erection against donghyuck's ass.

"mark i swear get off me"

"i wanna fuck, hyuckie! please can i? markie be a good boy for hyuckie! markie promise"

"fine, you brat. just do it quickly. i have a game waiting for me."

mark almost released a squeal like sound before he pulled down his sweatpants , and took off his shirt making his hard dick slap against his navel. his hands traveld around donghyuck's body taking off his atricles of clothing while teasingly biting love bites on hyuck's smooth neck.

onve both of them were naked mark pumped his erection, the tip of his cock laying on the rim of donghyuck's ass.

"not gonna prep me? maybe markie isnt a good boy?" donghyuck smirked.

"no no no! markie is a good boy!"

mark leaned down started to lap his tongue on donghyuck's rim making the younger thrash his head back his hand weaving through mark's soft locks.

mark's two fingers soon followed thrusting in and out and scissoring hyuck to strech him. mark looked up at donghyuck, with his eyes glistening, donghyuck groaned at this. his baby looked absolutely innocent and ruining him was the only option but he couldnt, mark was already doing that.

"mark- ahh- get off. im gonna cum" donghyuck tried to say calmly, as he felt his orgasm approach.

but mark didn't budge, and made his actions harsher,he even added a third finger just to tease the younger.

"mark- get off- i swear- ffuck" donghyuck arched his back as thick, white ropes of cum slid down his stomach, his chest going up and down to catch a pace.

"you fucking brat— ahh!" mark thrusted his cock in hyuck, pushing his whole length in and bottoming out.

donghyuck arched his back once again and gripped mark's bicep, as he felt tears obstruct his vision. not letting hyuck adjust mark started pounding in donghyuck. the warm, wet walls hugging his cock was addicting and every thrust felt better than the last.

hyuck on the other hand felt marks dick hitting his stomach, and a stomach bulge was prominent on his lower torso. he gripped the sheets cussing at mark, he felt his lower body tiring but at the same time shudder in pleasure. 

"mark— fucking shit! dumb brat slow down!" but mark didn't comply, he thrusted faster and deeper than he could and felt another orgasm build up on his stomach again. 

donghyuck came again, this time his load wasnt as thick, it was less white. he felt so sensitive his thighs were trembling against mark's hips. his nails clawing on mark's arms, as over sensitivity washes over his body. 

"c-cumming!" mark said against donghyuck's neck

"pull out mark" 

"no! hyuckie feel so good! i wanna fill hyuckie up! fill hyuckie with markie's cum! breed hyuck good" mark said. 

donghyuck tried to push him away but the male didnt move and soon he felt a warm heat spread inside him and some leaking out of him, he bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes closed, as mark's cum sat inside him. 

the older breathing in his bruised neck. donghyuck smacked his arm. 

"fucking dumb bitch! if i get pregnant, ill kill you with my own hands" donghyuck said gritting his teeth. 

"stop acting like you didnt want it" mark said barely over a whisper, as he rolled off hyuck and layed down next to him, and he put the blanket over them and hugged hyucks stomach. 

"and i want it to be a girl" 

"mark!" 

-Day 20-


End file.
